The present invention relates to a portable power driven tool for cutting wallboards either before or after installation of the wallboards on support studs of a wall partition.
It is particularly advantageous in order to install wall panels, such as gypsum wallboards, rock wallboards and other wall panelling materials, rapidly and economically, to be able to cut the boards to size or to a particular contour, directly from a bundle of wallboards, prior to installing the boards by nailing on appropriate wall support stud members. Cutting wallboards to an appropriate size and shape with manually operated saws is time consuming and requires lengthy preparation work including measuring and tracing on the surface of the board lines along which the cuts are to be effected. Each board must be cut individually, after removing from the bundle, and tentative trial and error cuts are often effected until the appropriate size and contour are achieved. More particularly, openings must be pre-cut in wallboards installed over electrical or other utility boxes, and, in spite of careful measuring, it is often found that the pre-cut opening in the board is not quite of the size of the utility box opening or not quite located where desired. In addition to being time consuming, such a method results in considerable waste of material due to errors in locating cuts.